un nuevo enemigo
by angeli caduti
Summary: Los guardianes deberán enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo Deberan pedir ayuda a los demas espiritus o su viejo enemigo El miedo esta enpesando a invadir las cosas resultan mal el enemigo se llevará al mal al mundo un guardian confuso -no creas todo lo que dicen tu no los conoces muy bien- Un guardian se unira al lado oscuro ... Todo esto en un nuevo enemigo
1. Chapter 1

Hice este fic en un momento de ocio y me encantan los creepypasta las historias de terror

Así que me gusta la idea que le di a este fi casi que dejo de hostigar

El inicio

Eran simples historias para asustar niños para que durmieran pero esa historias se hicieron antiguas pocas personas la recordaron pero hace poco aparecieron unas más oscuras más tenebrosas comenzado a crear juegos de esa historias nadie conocía al escritor o escritora los juegos igual solo salía anónimo así esa historias se hicieron peor que el miedo psicológicamente crecía para los que leían esas historias pero nadie sabía tal vez eran personas jugando bromas pero no comenzado a dar caso de niños desaparecidos

Después de unos mese eso cambio un caso muy extraño de una joven que después de leer creepypasta sentía que la observaba tenía más pesadillas oía voces la joven en un intento desesperado de intento suicidar pero nadie supo pero bueno la historia comienza así.

Las historias creepy se hicieron populares haciendo temer pero solo era comienzo de miedo Mas en ese mes de Halloween rentado a ir al bosque, cementerios comenzado anochecer salía de una parte del bosque 1 miasnoi comenzado a verse unos cuerpo de esa luz

Jaajajaaaaaa al fin pensaba que no se haría anochecer dijo con alegría joven con sudadera blanca algo sucia y con sangre seca

Jeff tranquilo ya habrá momento de asustar ahora que comenzar a que ellos teman dijo otro con sudadera negra y mascara azul con algo de sangre en la parte de su ojos

Saliendo de hay 4 personas mas mirando a los dos jóvenes

Ben que haces aquí dijo Jeff acercándose peligrosamente al rostro

Haciendo que el más pequeño de todos de se sonrojara

Slenderman- san me trajo soy de un famoso videojuego Jeff dijo un niño de ojos rojos vestido de verde

Muy bien ya dejen de pelear hay que acusar temor así que comience a movilizarse hoodie al sur ben norte la masky oeste Jack este jeff y yo central dijo un hombre grande de traje de cara blanca

Muy bien vamos dijo los jóvenes

Muy bien aquí lo dejo espero que le den una santa oportunidad por favor creo que será un fracaso o algo bueno

Miasnoi es un bosque de Rusia donde sucede cosas paranormales en la zona de Novgorod también llamado valle de la muerte esta entre Rusia Alemania y España 0_0 …..

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí traje otra mini parte y si yo igual quiero ir a ese bosque …. Me gustaría ir a algunos lugares paranormales

…

Es oían sollozos, gritos en muchas casas los padres trataban de calmar a sus hijos algunos niños solo quedaba en shock al ver tales cosas

Muy lejos se veía como algunos jóvenes reían y por los sollozos de algunos niños y uno que otro adolescentes

Jajajaaaaa que divertido es eso –dijo un joven de sudadera blanca sonriendo macabramente riendo

Ya es el momento –dijo el hombre de traje

Empezando aparecer sombras

Ya terminamos slenderman -dijo el niño

Gracias a la información del coco hemos logrado aumentar nuestras fuerzas- dijo el de la máscara azul

Hay que darles una visita no crees –dijo jeff

Espera jeff todo a su tiempo he oído que el hombre de la luna mentido a alguien nuevo a los guardianes – dijo slenderman

….en otro lugar…..

Hey conejo – dijo un joven de piel nívea y ojos azul incomparable

Que quieres frost estoy muy ocupado –dijo un conejo gigante

¡qué pero si la pascua ya paso! – dijo Jack

Y tu frost no deberías estar haciendo tormentas de nieve en algún lugar -dijo bunny

Uhhhh no creo ya hice todo mi trabajo -dijo el joven alegremente

Ahhh y porque no vas con norte –grito ya histérico

Porque él está haciendo los regalos de navidad y dijo que no lo molestara -dijo alegremente frost

Ahhh quédate aquí pero no hagas nada quédate quieto – dijo el conejo

Oye bunny-dijo el más joven

Que quieres – dijo el conejo pintando algunos huevos de pascua

No crees que meme anda más agotado de lo normal – dijo dudoso el chico

Tal vez oye frost no quieres pintar algunos huevos de pascua – dijo el conejo

Jack sonrió al conejo sentándose al lado de el

….en el polo norte…

Norte supervisaba todo el trabajo de los yetis mraba cada proceso de los juguetes

Regañando a algunos duendes pero siguió mirando

El presentía algo malo pero se había retrasando en los juguetes aunque dentro de unos días llamaría a los guardianes para pasar tiempos juntos desde la llegada del nuevo guardián se habían hecho más nidos Jack y bunny se llevaba muy bien aunque no lo aceptaran

….en…. una nube de volvo dorado …

Meme miraba alguna que otro sueño pasando tranquilamente mirando uno que otro sueño hasta que se oían algunos sollozos acercándose cuidadosamente sin que lo vieran oyó

Mama había un jovennn …sniff …sniff [ehhh los efectos de sonidos son pobres lo siento xD] …yy ot..r..o.. per…son..a sniff sniff ellos me … mi..ra..ban y meee … di..je…ro..n m. q….uee.. me durm..iera sniff –dijo un niño de 12 años

Hijos no te asustes es algo común que tengas pesadillas no te preocupes –dijo la madre [eso me decían a mi ya que no querían que durmiéramos con ellos no es verdad angel- angel - _-]

¡MAMA! –dijo el niño

Es verdad –dijo el niño

Hijo es malo quedarse a ver cosas de miedo en la noche ya te he dicho –dijo la madre con un tono algo enojado

Ustedes no comprende - dijo el niño

Duérmete que mañana tienes que ir a estudiar dijo la mujer de dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo cerrado la puerta detrás de si

Meme había oído todo sabía que el coco no había dado señal hasta esos meses asi que miro otra vez a la ventana y miro al niño que comenzaba a dormir

Meme comenzó a retirase en muchos países ya comenzaba a amanecer

….en el bosque ….

Todo va perfecto –decía el joven de la sudadera blanca

Ben que averiguaste dijo masky

Bueno en 2 días los guardianes se reunirán - dijo el niño

Y tu hoodie –dijo el hombre de cara blanca

Que el nuevo guardián logro derrotar a black el guardián es Jack frost o también conocido guardián de la diversión- dijo con burla el joven de sudadera naranja

…me inspire en lo que oía las canciones de mi serie favorita amo NARUTO

y acepto consejos, amor, citas, tomatazos, ideas lo que sea

bye bye nos vemos después bye bye

atte: no sé si quieren que allá yaoi en la historia o no se


	3. Chapter 3

North había reunidos a todos ya que desde que Jack entro se habían hecho más unidos Jack reían por lo que decía north mientras que los otros hablaban trivialidades los duendes iban de un lado a otro preparando galletas

Hasta que algunos elfos se acervaban a north jalando su pantalón rojo algunos yetis llegaron hablando señalando el globo north camino hasta llegar a él los guardianes lo seguían de lejos mirando como sombras se movían en el globo algunas espantando a los elfos los guardianes a se pusieron en posición de pelea

Hasta que

Miren miren miren si son los guardianes reunidos – dijo Jeff

Que sorpresa encontrarlos a todos –dijo el niño de verde

Tanto tiempo sin verlos – dijo bunny

Lo mismo digo master –dijo hoodie

Chicos dejen comportase como niños – dijo ¨¨ben¨¨¨¨

Así que este es el nuevo guardián – dijo jeff

Es verdad lo que decía el coco –dijo masky

Los guardianes miraron con odio a espíritus

**en mi país perdón por interrumpir se llaman demonios o espíritus o díganle como quieran espíritus pesadillas demonios****

Es temeroso de sí mismo – dijo jeff

Tiene miedo que los niños ya no crean en el – dijo ben

Tiene miedo a que su nueva familia ya no lo quiera – dijo masky

Las temperaturas comenzaron a bajar rápidamente

Tiene miedo a perder el control – dijo hoodie

Bunny tiro un bumerang haciendo que los guardianes comenzaran a pelear north atacaba a al hombre de traje sandman peleaba con hoodie y masky thooth peleaba con Jeff y eyeless

North miro a Jack en lo que peleaba estaba en su puesto con la cabeza agallada aun las temperaturas bajando

North se acercaba mientras peleaba hasta que uno de los demonios se acercaba a Jack los demonios le tapaban a los guardianes para poder acercase a Jack

Los guardianes veían preocupado a Jack cada vez ese demonio se iba formando viendo a un joven de pelinegro sudadera blanca llena de sangre y pantalones largos loa guardianes veían aterrado a Jack el espíritu se acercaba más al terminado de ver sus zapatillas negras el demonio llego hasta llegar a él mirándolo y sonriendo macabramente se acercó hasta su oído pronunciando

Alguien con gran talento y hermosura no debe hasta con ellos tu perteneces al lado oscuro jackie – dijo Jeff

Los demonios se miraron entre si sonriendo sabían que los guardianes no podrían hacer nada porque era la época del terror donde los niños se dormían tarde por ver películas de miedo pronto seria Halloween algo perfecto para asustar y fortalecerse

El demonio sonrió e hizo una seña los demás demonios desaparecieron él dijo antes de desaparecer

Piénsalo Jack – dijo el demonio desapareciendo

Los guardianes se acercaron a Jack mirándolo estaba en la misma posición la temperatura estaba algo nivelada

Jack te encuentras bien – pronuncio thooth

Jack estas bien – dijo north

¿Jack que te dijo ese demonio? – pregunto bunny serio

Meme veía a Jack con signos de interrogación

Jack levanto la cabeza estaba triste miro hacia thooth abrazándola Jack respiro ondo sabía que su familia no lo dejaría

Los guardianes se miraron entre si preocupándose por el guardián más pequeño

Jack se separó de thooth dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento

Jack se acercó al globo los demás guardianes lo hicieron miraron todas las luces no había cambiado nada las luces seguían iguales calmándose un poco

Bosque miasnaia

Se veían como unas sombras aparecían riendo

Que divertido fue eso decían los jóvenes

Mucho tiempo sin divertirme – dijo jeff

Miren a quienes tengo aquí –dijo masky

A que se nos da sus visita cazzo y paura – dijo hoodie

Continuara

=) me siento feliz y explico cazzo significa maldito pero el nombre es cazzo angelo paura paura significa miedo y ariel es el nombre de un demonio arie

Nombres de Halloween y la un ayudante de el

XD

Cazzo angelo paura

Ariel paura

Hermano ares que no saldrá por que este fic es de bajos recursos

Hijos de fobos y afrodita

Bye bye


End file.
